The Untold Tales of the Ghost Crew
by Charm1355
Summary: In the story of Star Wars Rebels, it is hard to remember all the crazy missions the crew have gone on together. Some are forgotten are jut not talked about as much as other ones. Here though the untold missions, mishaps, and just insane family drama is explored. Here the untold stories of the Ghost crew are finally revealed. (One-shot series)
1. Frostbitten

**AN: So this will be a one shot series I will be working on a little bit. Before each story I will mention when it happened in the Series.**

 **This one for Example will take place after "The Protector of Concord Dawn."**

 **I hope all enjoy this, I hope to continues with this and my other stories as well.**

* * *

One thing the Crew agreed on was that Hoth was the worst planet to go to. No plant life made food very scarce on the planet, the white color of the world was too plain to look at, and the freezing temperatures made being on the planet a frostbitten nightmare. It was the perfect place to create a rebel base.

No way would the Empire think the rebels would be that crazy to build a rebel base on a planet that was so challenging to live on. That was exactly why the Ghost Crew was there now. Kanan and Hera were dropping off supplies a few kilometers away while Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra were checking the terrain out to see if it was safe for the base. Each rode their tauntauns to their respective point before checking in with the others at their meet up point; their com-links had no signal on the planet.

"Any luck?" Zeb asked the younger two.

"Nothing dangerous in my area." Ezra replied "Just snow. Anything on your end Sabine?"

Sabine though didn't seem to hear them as she got off her tauntaun.

"Sabine?" Zeb asked a little louder than the kid.

"Huh, oh yeah it was clear on my end." Sabine replied

"Well let's get back to the Ghost then, Sun is setting and Kanan and Hera are waiting for us at the base." Zeb said.

"Hoth has a sun?" Ezra asked sarcastically as he got on his tauntaun, "I had no idea Hoth had a sun, maybe I could tell if it wasn't below Celsius."

"Stop whining and get on." Zeb replied to the runt.

Ezra was right though. Even though they all had the proper protection to wear on the planet, it was still freezing.

The boys and the tauntauns headed towards the direction of the base.

"Sabine, hurry up." Ezra called out.

"Coming" Sabine hollered out as she and her animal rode up to meet up with her companions.

The specters were half way to the base when the clouds quickly began to form and the snow fall began to pick up. With the sun setting, the planet began to get darker, there for much colder.

"How much further?" Sabine asked through chattering teeth.

"I was about to ask you the same, you know because you have the holomap." Zeb pointed out to Sabine.

"Right, duh," Sabine said to herself, "oh we're only eight kilometers away." Sabine happily replied as she looked at the map. Suddenly though she began a coughing fit.

"You okay?" Zeb asked as he got off his animal to check on Sabine.

"Yea, just a tickle." Sabine assured the Lasat

As Zeb approached Sabine to check on her, Ezra quickly noticed something in the snow moving, something big and heading towards Zeb.

"Zeb watch out!" Ezra shouted in a panic.

Zeb had turned just in time to see a white snow beast emerge from the snow! The monster stood taller than the Ghost, and it looked angry at Zeb and Sabine! The two were barely able to get out of the beast way before he slammed his hand on the dimwitted tauntauns, killing them instantly. Zeb and Sabine began shooting their blaster at the monster with no effect. The beast roared as he was about to attack. That was until Ezra with lightsaber in hand bravely yet foolishly jumped on the creatures back. Clutching the monster's hair, Ezra was able to cut into the creatures back with his saber, but only a little bit before the creature took the boy by his leg and hauled him into a snow bank.

"KID!" Sabine and Zeb called out as they still attempted to shoot the beast down. The Beast though was unfazed and was about to swing his hand at them when the beast suddenly stopped. The Lasat and Mandalorian then noticed Ezra, eyes closed and arm stretched out from the bank he was thrown into; he was using the force to connect to the beast. The Beast then ran off to the unknown and far away from them.

As the creature left, Zeb and Sabine ran to Ezra and helped dig him out of the snow bank he was lodged half way into.

"Kid that was suicidal and idiotic!" Sabine yelled in a rasped voice as they pulled him out.

"Are you o-," Zeb was interrupted when Ezra then yelped out in pain as he grabbed onto his leg.

"What happened?" Sabine asked in concern.

"Damn beast bend my leg." Ezra explained through cringed teeth.

"Karbast! Where did your Tauntuan go?" Zeb asked, trying to figure a way to get the kid to the base for medical care.

"He ran off after yours were squashed." Ezra explained as he tried to sit up.

Sabine took off her helmet to assess the damage.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Sabine asked.

"inner side." Ezra replied.

Sabine pressed on it and Ezra again winced.

"Looks like you broke your tibia." Sabine revealed.

"I didn't break it, that snow monster did!" Ezra replied before clutching his leg in pain.

Sabine sniffled a bit before replying, "No way we can walk back to the base with your leg like this, and in this storm."

"We'll just have to camp in there for the night," Zeb stated as he pointed to a snow cave a little way.

Zeb then picked up Ezra (much to the kid's dismay) into his own arms and began to head to the only shelter they could find.

"Sabine hurry up," Zeb replied to the slower of the two. Zeb though noticed the mandalorian stumble a bit as she got up, grabbing her head like it was bugging her.

"You okay?" Zeb asked, worried about two of his teammates being down.

Sabine just brushed it off and put her helmet back on. "Yeah, just a little out of breath. Never a dull moment for us, is there?" Sabine was almost laughing at the situation in an effort to hide what was really going on.

After a little trek the three made it to the cave. While the inside was pretty cold, it wasn't as cold as it was outside. Also the cave served as protection from the storm outside.

Sabine set up the fire starter from her supplies while Zeb put Ezra down, though the boy cringed at his leg again.

"Try not to move too much, you will only agitate it." Zeb told the injured padawan.

"Thank for the advice." Ezra replied, again a little sarcastic.

Zeb looked out of the cave to see the storm was picking up.

Sabine, who took off her helmet, was looking at the holomap from earlier.

"On the positive note, we are only eight kilometers south of the base."

"And the negative note is that we have no way to call for help with our coms down and our ride there are either dead or ran off." Zeb replied bitterly.

"Ezra, can't you do that Jedi thing with Kanan to talk to him?" Sabine asked as she wiped her nose a bit.

"I can't," Ezra replied bitterly, "I need to be able to to focus, and it's hard to focus with-," Ezra then grabbed onto his leg again to suppress the pain of his broken limbs."

"With your leg snapped in two." Zeb finished the sentence for Ezra.

"Pretty much. Sorry guys." Ezra looked disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry about it." Zeb said as he got a little bit of snow to put on the kid's leg, which surprisingly helped reduce Ezra's pain a bit.

"Thank," Ezra replied gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Zeb replied.

"So it looks like we're camping here for the night till the storm lights up." Sabine stated the fact. "We should take shifts to watch out for any more-," Sabine then had a hacking fit that seemed to only stop after a minute or two.

"Sabine, I think you're sick?" Ezra pointed out with a little concern.

"No!" Sabine snapped in disgust of the idea. "Just being out here is bad for the lungs is all." Sabine just gave them her bitch face look like she shouldn't be messed with. That was hard though cause her eyes were blood shot and Zeb and Ezra noticed that Sabine's cheeks were red.

Ezra though just let it pass.

"Okay, I'll take first watch then."

"Why you?" Zeb replied.

"Cause with my leg in so much pain, it is going to be hard to get any sleep anyways."

Zeb just looked at the smiling kid, he knew Ezra was up to something, but honestly didn't have the energy to deal with it.

"Fine, but don't wake me up in five minutes, saying you need to sleep." Zeb replied as he found a side of the cave wall that he could sleep against.

"Deal," Ezra replied.

As soon as the mandalorian and Lasat found a somewhat comfortable place in the freezing cave to sleep in, the two fell asleep.

* * *

"Zeb," Ezra whispered to the sleeping Lasat with no response as he poked Zeb's face. Ezra whispered louder, "Zeb!"

Zeb grabbed the kid's hand before he poked him again.

"Kid I thought I told you-,"

"It's been an hour and we have a problem." Ezra replied as he nodded his head towards Sabine, "She's sick, like really sick"

The Lasat then went over to the sleeping manadlorian, and noticed she looked paler than before. The Lasat placed his hand on her forehead before retracting it.

"Karabast, she's burning up." Zeb now had to find a way to take care of a mandalorian who was sick and a kid who couldn't stand.

Zeb though had to smile a little bit at the kids cleverness.

"Smart though to make sure she was asleep before checking her temp." Zeb admitted, but Ezra was not smiling. The kid looked serious, which scared Zeb a bit.

"Zeb you need to get Sabine back to the base, right now." Ezra told Zeb.

"Kid we can't-,"

"No I can't," Ezra stated the plain truth, "I can't walk on this leg. We know where the base is and with the map you can get there easily with her, get Sabine help and tell Kanan and Hera where I am."

Zeb wasn't going for this plan at all. "Kid I can carry both of you." Zeb stated the facts.

"It's still snowing out and the less time you guys are out in the storm the better. Also your faster with just one of us and Sabine needs help now.

"Oh, and you don't?" Zeb simply replied as he pointed towards the broken leg that Ezra was holding in place to keep from moving.

"Zeb, with the fire still going, I will be fine. But with Sabine out in the cold, she is only going to get worse and you know it. You and her can get the base in an hour, but with me slowing you down it would only take longer and Sabine could get worse. I will be fine by myself for a little bit. I was alone for eight years; I can handle an hour or two."

Zeb let Ezra's words sink in, he knew the kid had some points. The fire would last for a bit. But when he looked at the ill explosives expert, he remembered a promise they made to each other; a promise he couldn't break.

"Sorry kid," Zeb said as he took his bo-rifle off his back and tied it around the kid's leg as a make-shift splint. Ezra just winced as his leg was wrapped up by the rough Zeb.

"The only way I am leaving is with both of you." Zeb then picked up Sabine in his arms and then bend down low enough so Ezra could get onto his back.

"Zeb I-," Ezra was again going to protest when Zeb told him,

"Look either we all go now or not at all. Your choice." Zeb sounded serious, something Ezra was taken aback by. So with his good leg was able to get up a bit onto Zebs back piggy-back style.

"Let's go," Zeb said as he began his trek from the cave to the base.

* * *

With the holomap point them in the right direction, it was the only hope the three had at this point. The snow was still coming down and harder now. They were still a way from the base, and Sabine hadn't even woken up to notice they weren't in the cave anymore.

With the snow obstructing his vison and trying to carry a wounded and ill teammate, Zeb was beginning to question if he was being as crazy as Ezra had been when he jumping onto that monsters back.

Speaking of the padawan, "You still awake back there?" Zeb asked, hiding his concern for the kid.

"Yeah," Ezra said through chattered teeth, "I should be asking you that."

Zeb just laughed at the kid and his ridiculousness.

"Kid, I'm a Lasat. Lasan has some of the coldest winters in the Galaxy. You're the one who broke his leg."

"I told you, the monster broke it and-," Ezra was interrupted by his own sneezing fit.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick too?" Zeb asked annoyed.

"Nah just a little..." Ezra began to explain before he began to fall asleep. His own exhaustion of fighting the pain in his leg began to take a toll.

"Come on kid!" Zeb yelled, being able to snap the kid back awake.

"What?" Ezra asked a little startled before asking Zeb, "How much further to the base?"

"According to the map just two more kilometers," Zeb replied, a little relieved they were almost there.

"How's Sabine?" Ezra asked, clearly worried about her.

Zeb looked down at the girl in his arm. It was weird to see Sabine so vulnerable. She looked so pale, aside from her flaming red cheeks that showed how high her fever was becoming. Zeb was doing okay at keeping the snow off her.

"She's still breathing. Don't worry, we'll get her back to her typical self."

Ezra sighed in despair, "You guys would have been at the base by now if you had just left me at the cave.

Zeb though pointed out the obvious.

"Sad fact is kid, you're not that heavy to be a burden on this trek. Besides, with this snow coming down how it is, I would have been moving at the same pace anyways.

"Zeb, I can tell your exhausted from carrying the two of us." Ezra pointed out. He had noticed the Lasat's exasperated breathing. Not to mention the fact he had tripped several times and each time he struggled to stand back up. Ezra was freezing and he wasn't even moving, he couldn't imagine being Zeb right now.

"Well the alternative wasn't going to happen." Zeb said bluntly.  
It was silent for several minutes before Ezra asked, "Why? Why couldn't you?"

Zeb took a deep breath before he explained.

"Because; remember how you got grabbed by mutton chops?"

"Hard to forget that." Ezra admitted with a weakened chuckle.

"Well it wasn't a unanimous decision to go back for you." Zeb admitted with guilt.

"I know, you and Sabine were against it." Ezra also admitted, causing Zeb to turn his head back a bit to make sure he heard Ezra right.

"Chopper told me." Ezra explained. Zeb was pissed, yet again the droid put his nose in other people's business.

"You guys know I don't hold that against you right? You guys just met me and I was just…" Ezra couldn't really explain it. Zeb continued with his story.

"Well Sabine and I, after we got to know you, we made a pact. That we would not leaving you behind again."

Ezra was a little surprised by it, and touched by it as well. "Is that why you didn't leave me and Sabine when the Inquisitor siblings attacked?"

Zeb chuckled at that, "Pretty much. Also kid, I'm the older of the three of us. It's my job to look after you too. Besides, Hera would kill me if anything happened to you guys."

Ezra giggled a little bit too before he began his own coughing fit, almost losing his grip on Zeb's shoulders.

Zeb began to worry; he knew Ezra was catching what Sabine had.

Before Zeb could begin to panic though he saw lights, the lights of the Ghost. Down in a valley a little way down, was the Ghost and the semi-structured base

Zeb smiled, "See kid, told you I could carry you and Sabine here easily." Ezra didn't reply though. Good chance he had lost consciousness from hypothermia.

"Hang on a little bit longer," Zeb told his unconscious teammates as he attempted to make his way down the snow hill. He knew he had to hurry.

Going down though was harder than Zeb thought. The Lasat remembered how the tauntauns made going up and down the valley side look so easy. But with the accumulating snow, it made it hard for Zeb to figure out where he should step.

Zeb was carful where he placed his feet, blindly putting his feet on the snow buried trail the native creatures walked on before.

Zeb was already half way down when the snow slipped from under him. His feet slipped under him as he began to slide down the valley side. One of his feet tripped over a stump of ice, cause him to roll onto his side.

Out of instinct, he grabbed Ezra from his back and held both Ezra and Sabine as close to his chest, to prevent them from getting hurt from the slide down.

Zeb's side was aching from the frost his skin felt as he slid down on his side. When it finally stopped, he checked on the kids he held close to him. They were freezing and look so darn fraile. Zeb could see the Ghost, it was so close. They were going to be okay.

Zeb flung Ezra's form over his shoulder. As he got up though, he immediately noticed pin and needles feeling in his right foot.

" _Karabast,"_ Zeb thought to himself, though he couldn't stop laughing at it; now two of them had problems with their lower limbs.

Zeb though knew he had to push through the agonizing pain to get them to the ship. Zeb limped as he held Sabine in one arm and was holding Ezra over his shoulder with the other. As he got closer to the ship he saw the ramp come down, immediately followed by a panic stricken Kanan and Hera.

"Zeb are you okay? What happened?" Hera asked with her motherly concern As she saw how damaged the three were.

"Zeb, buddy can you hear us, what happened to you guys?" Kanan asked also.

Zeb though just ignored them as he limbed his way to the medbay. Once inside he set Sabine into bed and Ezra in another. In the door frame he saw the concern on Hera and Kanan's face.

It took what little energy he had left before he weakly told them, "Take care of them." That was all Zeb could do before he collapsed onto the ground. As everything was going black, all he could manage to hear was Kanan saying his name, though it was muddled as he finally fell into the world of unconscious slumber.

* * *

It took both Kanan and Hera to get Zeb onto the final bed in the medbay.

An analysis from the medial droid was able to tell them what was wrong; Ezra's leg was broken and he seemed to of caught a cold, Sabine had the flu that would take a while to heal from, but Zeb seemed to have it the worst.

Zeb was severely hypothermic. He suffered from multiple sprains from his trips down the slope. With his skin so frozen, even with his fur, it was no wonder the solider passed out. Along with the fact he carried Ezra and Sabine for almost two hours lead to his exhaustion. To top it off though was that Zeb was starting to develop a fever as well.

The med droid made it clear that with how bad the storm and the cold was, if they had stayed out in it for a few more hours, all three would most likely be gone.

Sabine was the first to wake up within a few hours of being analyzed by the med droid.

Sabine moaned a bit as she opened her eyes to the painful lighting of the medbay.

Hera immediately noticed her mandalorians alertness, "Sabine, take it easy, you're a little sick and you need to rest." Hera told her in a gentle tone.

Sabine just looked at Hera with tired eyes before she asked weakly, "Zeb? Ezra?"

Kanan just smiled, "They are fine, see." Kanan pointed at the other two in the medbay asleep.

Sabine then smiled, "He kept his promise." Was all Sabine could utter before slumber overtook her again.

The next week was all about healing for everyone. Sabine's flu only lasted a few days before her fever broke. The boys though took a little longer.

Ezra's leg was put in a cast that would only have to be on for about a month, and his cold went away after a little bit of chicken soup (okay more like four bowls of it). After a few dys of bed rest, the kid was able to get out of bed with his crutches.

Zeb though ended up on bed rest the longest. The trek through the snow took a number on his frozen body and it took a while before his body temperature could be regulated again. Sabine and Ezra took turns checking in on him. It was the least they could do. At night though the two continued to sleep in the medbay, looking out for their friend just like he had for them.

When Zeb was awake, he would make sure Sabine and Ezra were doing ok before he could relax. Before he fell asleep however he remembered the promise he made to not only Sabine, but himself; Never to leave his family behind again. After all, that was what a family does, they look out for one another.


	2. Adjustment and Contentment

**Let's me say this: THE SEASON THREE TRAILER NEARLY KILLED ME! MY EMOTIONS ARE ON FIRE NOW! All the SWR fans are going to need therapy by the end of the season!**

 **Okay Now with that out of the way, this chapter takes place in Season 1 after Sparks of Rebellion. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

With change comes adjustments. One must get used to new surroundings and new people, but most of all a new routine. For the Ghost crew, each member had to endure the change to their new environment and company of new people. For their newest member though, Ezra was taking the longest to adjust.

While the rest of the crew had their share of hard times, none had to grow up with the constant reminder they were alone and needed to find their own means to survive. So it was no surprise to the rest of the crew to see the youngest and newest member always on the edge for the first month. Each of them though helped Ezra to feel not only safe on the Ghost, but to help him realize he had a home again.

* * *

Zeb was less then static to have to bunk with the kid. Hera though had told him it was his "punishment" for ditching Ezra on the Star Destroyer. After that Zeb was silent on the matter. Zeb felt kid was just as irritated at the arrangements as Zeb was, but did not say anything. Zeb just laid on his bed as his new roommate moved in, or at least he tried to till Ezra began looking around the small cabin in wonder.

"Wow," Ezra expressed in amazement as he went to the top bunk, "It's been a long time since I slept in one of these."

Zeb had to ask, "I thought you lived in a room in that communications tower?"

Ezra answered softly, "It did, but the place didn't have a bed to sleep on. This here is so comfortable."

Zeb felt himself twinge at what the kid said. Zeb now had a disturbing image of a younger Ezra curled up on the cold ground.

Zeb suddenly left the room. Ezra did not think much of the lasats as he looked around at his new surroundings. Zeb then came back and dropped a bunch of stuff on top of him, causing Ezra to freak a little bit, only to find out the items were a blanket and pillow. Ezra looked at Zeb confused.

Zeb looked away as he replied, "It can get cold in here, and I'm not going to listen to you whining when you can't get warm." Zeb was again silent for a bit and went to leave to go check on some stuff.

"Hey Zeb," Ezra said to get Zeb's attention before he left the Cabin, "I know us being roommates wasn't your choice. But, thanks for letting me stay in here."

Zeb chuckled a little bit. "You may not be thanking me when you hear me snore at night."

Ezra laughed at this as well before replying, "I have slept in some petty loud places, I think I can handle snoring."

With that the Lasat left the room.

Ezra just looked at the door as Zeb left. He then situated the blanket and pillow onto the bed before taking a little nap. Ezra was right, the cot was very soft. That was the first time in forever he let his guard down. Which made easier for Zeb cause as he came back into the room, he pulled the blanket over the kids shoulders.

* * *

Hera took immediate notice, how could she not; Ezra was far too skinny and he didn't appear to eat anything on the Ghost. Hera had shown Ezra the kitchen when she gave him the grand tour, so it concerned her a bit that she never saw him in there. To be fair, most of the crew just ate whenever, but she saw everyone but Ezra eat.

One night though when she couldn't sleep, she went to the kitchen for some tea when she found Ezra taking a handful a ration bars.

"Ezra?" Hera asked sleepily, startling the kid to drop several of the ration bars.

"I'm sorry," Ezra apologized as he quickly put the bars back and tried to head out the kitchen, only for Hera to put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Woah kid, it's okay. But you know you don't have to sneak ration bars at night, and also the ration bars are normally for missions.

"Sorry," Ezra repeated with his cheeks turning red.

Hera just smiled, "Tell you what, I made chicken soup earlier, why don't I make you a bowl and,"

It's okay I'm not hungry." Ezra quickly replied.

Hera, not liking his response just stared at him like she was looking into his soul, this quickly made Ezra get slightly uncomfortable.

Ezra began to back up as he tried to leave, "So…"

As he began to turn around though, Hera put a firm yet gentle grip on his shoulder and turned him around, given him a stern look.

"Ezra Bridger," she said seriously, "You wouldn't be in the kitchen taking ration bars if you weren't hungry. Added to the fact I have not seen you eat since you've come on board, I know something is bugging you and I would like to know. Please."

Ezra looked into Hera's eyes and he was giving him that same look she gave him when he told her about his parents. Ezra knew Hera was concerned because she cared, and he didn't want her to worry.

Ezra let out a sigh, he couldn't lie to Hera.

"It's just… Look I know you said kitchen is open to everyone. But, I just prefer to eat when I know no one is here. Does that make sense?" Ezra asked this, nervous that Hera would think he was crazy.

"You don't feel comfortable eating in front of others?" Hera asked, hoping she understood the young human's predicament.

"Kind of," Ezra replied uncertainly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just not used to the idea of eating where people can see me. I know that sounds weird but-,"

Hera smiled at him gently.

"Ezra, when you are used to a routine, it is hard to break a habit. I get it. But you should know that the ration bars have the minimum nutritional value then an actual meal."

Ezra just looked to the side a bit, not sure how to answer.

"How about this, if I get you some of the soup and I leave the room, do you promise to eat it?" Hera offered.

Ezra looked at her a bit before replying. "I guess."

Hera smiled and got some stew to put in the microwave along with her tea.

As the timer was going Hera kept explaining.

"If you honestly don't feel comfortable eating in front of others. Just wait till you know everyone else had eaten before coming in. Maybe you can even try eating in front of just one person, just to build up being able to eat in front of others."

Ezra smiled at Hera's motherly advice.

"Sit down at the table." Hera ordered as the microwave beeped that it was done heating up Ezra's meal.

As Hera brought the bowl to the kid, who smiled it at the smell of the content in the bowl, she reminded Ezra,

"Kid, I know it is hard to break a routine, just don't starve yourself ok?"

Ezra smiled, and just as Hera was about to leave the kitchen Ezra spoke up.

"Hera, maybe I'm okay with eating in front of you. You know, to practice like you said."

Hera smiled as she sat at the other end of the table with her tea. "I'll try not to look to make your feel better."

While Hera did oblige to this, she couldn't help but smile as she saw in the corner of her eyes Ezra's light up as he soon began to shovel down the soup.

* * *

Sabine was in a rut. The greatest struggle of being an artist was to lack inspiration to create her art. She had been looking at her wall for almost two hours when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Sabine hollered.

As the door opened, she found the newest member of the crew at her door way; and he was obviously holding something behind his back.

Sabine just rolled her eyes. "Ezra, while I appreciate the offer, flowers make me sneeze.

"What?" Ezra asked confused before he got it "oh no. I was just wondering…"

Ezra, without looking at Sabine, revealed what was behind his back; a Tie fighter pilot helmet. Sabine stared at the black helmet before taking it and examining it, the wheels in her mind turning.

Ezra rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he explained, "I thought you might want to paint it. I mean, I don't really know what you can paint on black but you can probably think of something."

Sabine then smiled and immediately tugged Ezra by the arm into her room. While Ezra just stood there confused. Sabine set up her table with an array of flimsi on the top and grabbed a stencil as well.

Sabine then began stencil her signature star bird, but what really surprised Ezra was that she then began to stencil what appeared to be snakes pointing at the bird.

" _What is she doing?"_ Ezra thought to himself as he looked at Sabine work on her new project. Ezra then noticed how happy Sabine appeared to be. She was smiling as her tongue stuck out. Her eyes were so focused on her work and they shined with inspiration.

Ezra smiled, he was happy Sabine found use of his gift. He was about to sneak out of the room when Sabine, without even looking up, Sabine took Ezra by the wrist again and sat him in the chair next to her.

"Stay," Sabine said as she began to stencil leaf shapes around what were stems not snakes.

"Why?" Ezra asked a little confused. It wasn't like he was doing anything.

"Cause Ezra you brought the inspiration, if you leave then so does the muse."

Ezra just stared at her, having followed none of her logic.

Sabine stared at her and smiled as she said, "It's an art thing."

"Oh" Ezra simply replied.

Sabine then grabbed her white spray paint and with the stencil flimsi laid it over the helmet. Finally, Sabine finished her work; The star bird at the center of the helmet emerging from the leaves like a flower.

Sabine beamed at her work, smiling ear to ear.

"Rebirth." Was al Sabine said to Ezra. She then held up the helmet and began looking at her wall. Again Sabine got inspiration for her rooms next project.

"I am on a roll!" Sabine exasperated as she got her spray paint to begin her bigger scale work. She paused though for a moment though and turned to Ezra and smiled.

"Thanks Ezra, this was exactly what I needed."

Ezra blushed a bit. "No problem." Ezra remained seated where he was.

"You know if you don't want to, you don't have to stay." Sabine pointed out, but for some reason wishing she hadn't.

Ezra smiled, "I got nothing better to do, and besides, I like seeing art actually come to life."

Sabine smiled. As she painted her wall she was pleasantly surprised; normally she worked in privacy without prying eyes. For some reason though, having Ezra look at her work helped her to not second guess herself. While Sabine liked the idea of Ezra being part of the crew, it was at that moment, she really loved having him on board.

* * *

It was just one of those nights. Kanan on occasion would just have those nights where he couldn't sleep. While Kanan was indeed tired, the man just had a lot on his mind since Ezra joined the crew. Even though Kanan was happy the kid had agreed to join, it also caused Kanan to worry about his new role as a teacher.

Kanan decided to do a 'Hera' and get a cup of tea and go to his usual spot in the cockpit to star gaze until he got tired.

Once his tea was brewed he made his way to the cockpit. Once there though he noticed another being in the room. In the pilot seat was Ezra, star gazing just like Kanan was about to do. Ezra didn't even notice Kanan approach him from behind.

"Enjoying the view?" Kanan simply asked, which was enough to scare Ezra and make him fall out of his seat with a hard thud.

"You okay?" Kanan asked as he stifled a laugh as he helped the kid onto his feet.

Ezra slightly irritated, Ezra asked, "Do you go around in the middle of the night and randomly scare people, I feel like I should have had a warning for this.

Kanan actually laughing this time replied as he sat in the pilot seat.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep and this is normally where I go when that happens."

"Sorry," Ezra replied

Kanan though just shook his head at him, "Don't be." He then padded the co-pilot seat next to him, which the kid sat in.

"So, why can't you sleep?" Ezra asked as he looked back at the starry night.

"Too much coffee," Kanan quickly lied, "you?"

"Eh, star gazing always helped me ease my mind, and I've got a lot to think about lately." Ezra replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked in curiosity.

Ezra shrugged his shoulders a bit before he explained.

"Well…Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate being part of this crew and all. It's just a lot to take in though; being here, part of a crew, actually talking to people on a daily basis. To be honest I kind of expect to wake up and find this all to of been part of a really good dream."

The two were silent for a bit before Kanan finally replied, "That's pretty heavy."

Kanan knew the kid had been on the streets; Hera having told them his parents were 'out of the picture'. But the kid having to get used to things such as actually talking with people was kind of sad. What made it worse though was Kanan knew exactly how Ezra felt.

"Yeah, it is a lot to take in at first, but you'll get used to it. We all had to." Kanan pointed out.

Ezra was actually a little shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kanan replied simply before going into detail of the rest of the crew's struggles, "When Hera and I first joined forces, we each woke up in the middle of the night to check on the other to make sure we hadn't just left. Zeb was on constant guard when he first joined, he actually slept with his bo-rifle in his hands loaded. Not to mention it took him about a month before he could sleep throughout the night without roaring from his nightmares of Lothal's destruction. Sabine when she first came on board actually shot the microwave and flipped each of us over her shoulders, including Zeb during her first week on board."

"Wow." Ezra exclaimed. This made him feel better about trying to get used to the crew.

"I know that you were on your own a lot longer than any of us. But I know that you will be okay, it will just take a little time. Also, if you need anything, we're all here to help," Kanan assured his padawan.

Ezra smiled and looked at Kanan, "Thank, for telling me that. But do you think you could tell me why you're really up this late."

Kanan looked at him, not only surprised that Ezra was accusing him of lying, but that Ezra knew he was lying.

Ezra simply told Kanan, "On the streets, you pick up quickly when people are lying."

Kanan was silent for a bit.

"Come on, I was honest with you." Ezra pointed out.

Kanan sighed a bit before he opened up a bit to Ezra.

"I guess you could say 'like student like master', I got a lot on my mind too."

"It's because I'm here, isn't?" Ezra asked dismayed, already knowing the answer.

"It's not your fault Ezra," Kanan quickly pointed out, "It's just…"

Kanan wasn't really sure how to explain it to the kid, but finally he found the rights words.

"I'll be honest; you are the first force user I've met since the Jedi Order fell. Which I'm really happy about, it's a lot to take in. Now I'm going to be teaching you what I know about the ways of the force, and I'm little worried that It won't be enough."

Kanan had to admit it, it was nice to finally get these thoughts off his chest. Kanan then noticed Ezra thinking a bit. Soon, Ezra smiled and told Kanan.

"For what's it's worth, I know you're going to be a great teacher." Ezra replied, without a single doubt in his voice.

Kanan smiled.

The two then remained quiet as the two continued star gazing. After a long period of time, Kanan was finally beginning to drift a bit to sleep. He turned to the teen next to him and found Ezra had fallen asleep. Kanan smiled at this. Not wanting to disturb the boys slumber, he gently picked him up and brought him to his own room.

Once Kanan laid Ezra down, he went to the kids and Zeb's room to sleep finally get to sleep, Kanan knew everything was going to okay.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this tale. I will be honest, this was going to be the first chapter, but then I got the frost bitten idea watching "Empire Strikes Back" one night and I immediately had to write it. SO I hope this is okay and I hope all liked it**


	3. Late Night Assurance

**A/N: so I think after last night's episode we all need a fic on it. SO this one takes place the night after the "Holocrons of Fate". WE NEED THIS PEOPLE**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Ezra couldn't sleep. After what happened how could he. Between the crew getting captured and Maul and himself seeing those 'two suns' Ezra had a lot on his mind. His stomach was a knot of nerves, and his mind would not relax. The truth was, Ezra was worried about the others.

As he looked down he saw Zeb snoring away a storm. While the noise was nails on a chalkboard, it brought Ezra relief that the big guy was okay.

Slowly as to not wake up Zeb, he made his way out of the room to check on the girls. Ezra only opened the door to Sabine's room a smidge to peek inside. Like the Lasat, Sabine was curled up on her top bunk as well, sleeping easily.

As Ezra closed the door to check on Hera, he heard someone behind him.

"Hera is fine, there all alright Ezra."

Ezra turned around found his master behind him, his face unmasked, but his untied hair covering his eyes.

Kanan assured Ezra, "After the stressful day they had, sleep is what they need to relax."

Kanan though could sense his students stress, so he thought of an idea,

"Come on, let's have some tea, I think you need to relax too." SO the two males made their way to the kitchen

SWR

"You sure you don't want me to make the tea?" Ezra asked nervously as Kanan was boiling the water.

Kanan chuckled, "Like I told you kid, I can use the force to know where things are. Also last time you made tea I nearly gagged." Kanan admitted.

While Ezra giggled a bit, it only eased his troubled mind for a second.

"Kid, talk to me. What's eating you?" Kanan asked as he handed a mug of tea to Ezra before he sat on the other side of the table.

"I don't know?" Ezra tried to explain, but his master wasn't buying it.

"Kid. I can sense your stress, and I know with what happened, you must have a lot on your mind. Come on kid, you can tell me."

Ezra took a deep breath before he explained "With what I saw, I kind of get what the Bendu was talking about 'not forgetting'. But a part of me wants to know what those images were. Then again, I'm glad Maul and I didn't see the whole picture."

Kanan smiled at his padawan words a little pride beamed in his chest. "It's a hard lesson for Jedi to understand that even if we have the power, to use it isn't always so easy. But I can sense your stressed about something else." Kanan pointed out.

Ezra took a sip of his tea before he finally asked, "We almost lost them, didn't we?"

Kanan was silent for a bit before he revealed to Ezra, "Mauls droids were ready to open fire on them before I beheaded them."

This caused a shiver to crawl up Ezra's spine, "I should have made Maul confirm they were say with a holovid or something."

"Kid, Maul counted on you joining him after today. That's why he tried to waste us."

Kanan sensed Ezra's shock when he mentioned 'us'.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with the vacuum of space once, and I got away again," Kanan explained smugly before he turned serious.

"The important thing is that we all made it out. And we are all safe. Hera told me she was going to install some security equipment to the ship to avoid cyborg's from infiltrating the ship again. She also mentioned finding the purest water she could find to clean the 'siths filth' off her ship."

Both master and apprentice laughed at that.

Ezra again though turned serious, "Kanan with what happened, with what could have happened… I lost one family before, I don't think I can handle loosing another." Ezra admitted.

Kanan then revealed to Ezra, "I know what you mean."

The older man thought about what he would say before he explained. "When I lost my master, all my friends at the Temple; it made me realize I was on my own for the first time in my whole life. But when I am with the crew, I know I'm not alone anymore. But Ezra, you have to realize that even of things turned out differently, they would want us to keep going, to keep fighting."

Ezra wasn't sure how to respond.

Kanan then asked Ezra, "ok kid, if you were close to death, what would you want the crew to do?"

Ezra thought hard for a moment before he answered, "I would want them to keep fighting the Empire. To try to prevent what happened to me to happen to anyone else."

"That is exactly what the crew would want from you, and what I want." Kanan then revealed, "When the Grand Inquisitor had me prisoner, my only consolation was that he couldn't find you guys, and that you guys were still going to stand up against the Empire."

Kanan could sense Ezra's mind ease up a bit.

Kanan gave Ezra some finale advice for the night, "It is important not to dwell on the past. What is important is that the others are safe, and we're going to make sure that it won't happen again."

Kanan could tell even without his eyes, that Ezra was smiling.

Ezra took a deep breath before Ezra replied with content, "Thank Kanan."


	4. Meditation Block

**A/N: This one takes place after Fighter Flight. Kanan is beginning to train Ezra and he feels meditation should be key. Enjoy**

* * *

Kanan was starting to become a little frustrated. It had only been a week and already Ezra and him were struggling with training.

Kanan decided to start Ezra's Jedi training with meditation, a necessary practice to be a Jedi. For a week now the two had no success in the area. Kanan told Ezra what to do, but it seemed like Ezra was missing something or just wasn't focusing. Kanan wasn't mad at Ezra, but he was starting to lose his patience and that was what upset himself. Kanan knew he had to be patient with Ezra; just like Depa was with himself. But Kanan wasn't Depa.

"You're brooding." Hera stated as she entered his room.

Kanan got out of his meditative position and stood up.

"I don't brood." Kanan assured.

Hera though knew what was going on, "Kanan, no one expects you two to be able to get the hang of it all." Hera assured Kanan.

Kanan let out a sigh, "What did he tell you?"

Hera shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really. But the kid seems to think he's letting you down."

Kanan was skeptical, "He's not letting me down. If anything I'm letting him down."

"Have you told him that?" Hera asked.

Kanan didn't answer.

Hera continued her lecture, "Look, I know you two are both in totally different positions now. You're now a master, and Ezra is a student. You're used to be a leader and giving orders, not teaching someone new things; and Ezra isn't used to having anyone guide him, to want to teach him."

Kanan's face softened a bit, he hadn't really thought of Ezra being unused to guidance. Then again he had grown up on the streets, so it would make sense for the kid to learn things himself.

"Hera, the problem is I'm trying to teach him, but I don't think I'm doing it right. I know the kid is listening but he doesn't seem to understand." Kanan told Hera.

"Is that what he tells you?" Hera questioned.

"No, but-,"

Hera put her hand up to silence the Jedi.

"Talk to him. You might be surprised by what he tells you." Hera told Kanan as she got up to leave Kanan to his thoughts.

Kanan hated to admit it, but Hera was right. Kanan was used to asking questions, he was naturally curious. But it wasn't fair to assume Ezra was.

So Kanan got his comlink and ordered Ezra to meet him on top of the Ghost.

* * *

Kanan made his way to the top of the Ghost expecting a long wait for his student. Kanan though was stunned to find his Ezra already there, watching the sun set.

Kanan took a seat next to Ezra ready to take Hera's advice.

But Ezra decided to ask a question, "Was it hard for you at first?"

Kanan was a little taken aback, but knew what the kid was talking about.

"I struggled with it at first." Kanan revealed, "I couldn't really seem to stop thinking of new questions. Like, 'why are we doing this', how long are we doing this', and why Yoda spoke strangely'?" The last one earned a laugh from Ezra.

Kanan continued, "But my master, Depa, she taught me how to let go of my emotions, let my guard down, and just focus on the force."

Ezra looked away, like he was hiding something.

"Kid, I know mediation isn't the most thrilling thing learn, but it is essential to be able to connect to the Force."

"What if I just can't?" Ezra asked nervously.

"What makes you think that?" Kanan questioned with some concern.

Ezra fell silent.

"Look, I know you're not used to talking about your problems. But I want to help you Ezra, and I can't unless I know what's wrong." Kanan told Ezra.

Ezra then let out a sigh before he answered, "I just can't do it?"

Kanan was confused, "Do what?"

"Let it go. I know when you meditate you got let go and focus on just the Force, but I'm not used to doing that." Ezra admitted.

Kanan was starting to understand. "Okay so when you try to ease your mind, what happens?"

"I end up thinking about our supplies, the Empire, the others. It is like I don't know how to 'not' think about those things." Ezra then laughed at himself, "I sound insane huh?"

"No kid I get it," Kanan assured his padawan, "You are used to thinking ahead. You're used being survival mode most of the time and after a while it's kind of hard to turn it off. Sometimes I have a hard time not thinking those things." Kanan revealed.

"How do you do it?" Ezra asked.

"You just trust the force." Kanan told him simply.

Ezra looked skeptical, Kanan then explained,

"It's not that hard Ezra, you've been unintentionally doing it for years; you just didn't know it was the force."

"But-," Ezra began to argue.

"Kid, do you trust me?" Kanan asked calmly.

Ezra was a little surprised by the question but answered, "yes."

"Then trust me when I tell you that you can focus on just the force. You can let your guard down and everything will be okay." Kanan assured Ezra.

Kanan then began to meditate. Ezra deciding to trust his master crossed his legs like Kanan had his, and closed his eyes.

"Just breath," Kanan instructed, "and clear your mind."

Ezra did as Kanan instructed, and for a moment, he actually felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Ezra began to focus on his connection, and for a moment he knew he was connecting, but then his instincts kicked in once again, causing him to open his eyes.

Ezra was so frustrated, and only frustrated even more when he saw Kanan smirking.

"I know, I screwed up again."

"Kid, you were meditation for almost half an hour." Kanan revealed.

This really surprised Ezra, "It didn't feel that long."

Kanan smiled as he ruffled the kids hair, "Normally it should be longer, but it's definitely a start."  
Ezra smiled as his master did. Both relieved they were getting somewhere in their training; and unintentionally happy they got to get to know one another a little better.

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes this. I have had this idea up for a while and i finally typed it. I hope to update my stories soon! wish me luck**


End file.
